


All and More

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Arab Character, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Black Character(s), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Families of Choice, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Muslim Character, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When the gang goes into a CVS to stock up (minus Andy, who mistakenly thought the four of them were mature enough without her) the cashier there accidentally makes a comment about Nicky and Joe. Nile and Book are not amused.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 361





	All and More

The cashier of the little CVS was expecting a normal, pretty boring day honestly. Maybe a couple of new moms buying snacks or diapers, and/or old ladies picking up their medicine and stocking up on hard candy for the grandkids. Either way, he wasn't expecting the people who walked in at around ten in the morning. 

A tired-eyed middle-aged man with parted hair. A black girl with long dreads down her back. Another guy, this one looking more mild, with a big nose and hands shoved in his pockets. And an Arab guy with a black beard and a backwards baseball cap. 

The black girl and the guy with the big nose wandered off to look at...first aid supplies, of all things. They stayed in earshot of the other two. 

The cashier kept an eye on all four of them. Partly out of curiosity. And no offense, but partly to make sure he wasn't about to be robbed. It was an unusual-looking cast of characters, that's all. 

The Arab guy approached the cash register. 

"You guys sell condoms?"

The cashier rose his eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, man. Down aisle 3." He grinned a little. "You and your boyfriend having a night?"

The last guy, the one with the parted hair and the big jacket, winced. "Joe, _don't--"_

"He’s not my boyfriend." The Arab guy, Joe, said. Ignoring his friend, it seemed.

"Oh, look, I didn't mean--" the cashier tried.

"That man is more to me than you can dream. He’s the moon when I’m lost in darkness and warmth when I shiver in cold, and his kiss still thrills me, even after a millennia. His heart overflows with a kindness of which this world is not worthy of. I love this man beyond measure and reason. He’s not my boyfriend. He’s all and he’s more."

"..." said the cashier. 

"...I'm sorry," said the guy. 

Joe just smirked.

* * *

"Hey," Nile said a little ways off, picking up some bandages. "I think Joe's giving that speech about you again."

It was something she was used to by now. And needless to say, Booker and Andy were more than used to it too--having known Joe and his partner Nicky for years longer than she had. Because with all the times that Joe would roll his eyes at Nicky for being an optimist, Joe himself was just a big of a sap. 

Nicky paused in what he was doing and listened. And then he smiled. 

"Oh, great. Now I'm gonna have to makeout with him and then kill everyone here."

Nile's eyes widened. "I mean, hold on, you don't have to do that."

"No," Nicky said. "I'm gonna."

Guess this was just what happened when Andy left...who in charge? Book? He was looking like he was trying to stop Joe from actually getting into a physical fight with the poor cashier. Joe? Joe was a good guy, yeah, and Nile would die (ha) for him in a heartbeat just like the others. He was the quickest of them to fight minus Andy. So that left Nicky? Who was just as ready to fight honestly, if Joe was involved?

So who was supposed to be in charge?

"Hey," the cashier said. "Look man, take a candy bar. It's on me. Wasn't trying to be homophobic."

Joe narrowed his eyes and took a butterfinger™. 

One crisis averted. Andy would be proud. 


End file.
